Problem: A white jacket costs $$30$, and a yellow watch costs $$5$. The white jacket costs how many times as much as the yellow watch costs?
Explanation: The cost of the white jacket is a multiple of the cost of the yellow watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $5$ $$30 \div $5 = 6$ The white jacket costs $6$ times as much as the yellow watch costs.